


What Marinas life was before this

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M, Jacob knew one of her sisters in the war, jacob and marinas relationship is cute, you can wait till that part of the story ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Summary: Marinas life was no cherry on the tree before this
Relationships: Deputy/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just read the story. Hi how's your day? Good? Great have a nice day.  
Btw she is not based on me but she is basically how I want to look like cuz I drew her and character design is fuckin sick so enjoy.

My name is marina. My life wasn't great. Still isn't, never will be, I have a boyfriend sure. I have great friends. But that doesn't change the fact that my whole life has been a piece of shit. I was born on 1992, in the beautiful month of fall, on the 22nd.  
My birth was the death of my mother. I was lucky I survived but....I didn't have a mother that loved me, made me cookies when I felt sad, would hangout anytime. No instead I had a shitty step mom that treated me like I was the little errand boy of the family. My step sister Sabrina was born in 1995 a couples years after me. My older sister Venus was my basic role model, she reminded me of Jacob. My boyfriend now. Venus was like him because my step mom would beat me and Sabrina for doing something SHE didn't like. She would come in and stop it. I never cried when I was beat, because crying shows how weak more hurtable. Now I'm not saying this in sense of Jacob cause we've discussed that we really don't need to use that anymore. But anyway, my step mom was as the redditors would say "a Karen" she was that soccer mom except if you didn't listen to her she would beat your ass. She would often tell my dad that I had misbehaved but he always believed my side of the story. The beast wouldn't do anything. She would always have my sisters or me clean the house, and have my father cook the food. 

When we were in the 2000s my older sister Venus joined the U.S marines. She was 20 now and she said she had met a guy named Jacob seed. Older than her. he was 24, he was nice, a basic mountain man she would call him. He had red hair and had looked like he went to the gym, muscles for days she said. I was 15 and the beast died of diabetes. Diabetes isn't a joke but...good riddance. Sabrina was always quiet, read books, that kind of thing, I just watched tv, friends, sponge bob, shit like that. My father always would hang or leave us kids while going fishing or hunting. I knew this one boy from my high school. John seed. He was a nice kid. Often would hang around with my group though he would normally stayed silent. We all knew his background. He was beat by his parents a adoptive parents. Kinda like my step mom. Except his adoptive parents would beat him because they thought he was sinful. Said he must say yes. There was no other answer. He was bullied because of it, but  
I never did because he was the same as me. Then there was news.....my sister was killed by a sniper in Iraq. We where in tragedy. When we went to the funeral Jacob and John were there. Jacob didn't look like he did in the pictures she sent he looked like he burned a bunch of cigarettes on himself. He looked rough he had looked nice until you looked at his arms and face. John's adoptive parents were rich so he was wearing a fancy suit. Sabrina cried the entire time but I wasn't fasted because I didn't want to embarrass myself even though it's perfectly normal to cry at a funeral, but my step mothers actions taught me to never cry because it was a sign of weakness. Jacob noticed this. I was 18 now about to college for law enforcement. He came over to me and confronted me about it. "I noticed you didn't cry when we where out there"  
"So?" "Are you not sad about your sister dying?" "No. When I was younger my stepmother. Taught me lessons that showed me. Crying is a peep show for weakness" " well then you would be correct" looking satisfied he walked off going to the bar.


	2. At 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter basically about the game and a little about their bunker life with everyone

I was searching for a job now but no one would hire me but every time in went to hope county sheriffs department, they were never hiring. But this time they were and I was hired, my first job was to go arrest a madman named Joseph seed who ran a cult called project at edens gate. We went to arrest him but it didn't go so well. I had to kill each one of his heralds but I didn't because they were people I knew except for faith. But I kept her alive because she was basically just a women who was forced to do their bidding I was able to save everyone. Even falls end and the hope county jail cougars. We are down in a bunker now and Sharky and hurk are as annoying as ever. Adelaide always being the dirtiest mouth in here. Sabrina john also can never get a room and always have to make out in the fucking living room. Me and Jacob were basically ment for each other because we are the most smartass sarcastic people in here. Jess always is making Shirley temples that we are always drinking cause she makes them with the most bomb ass shit in it aka vodka but I digress. Bunker life isn't great but as long no one kills each other we're golden Joseph was down here with us but mostly sat in his room doing some shit I didn't care about. But mostly we were just chilling. We could even watch tv some how. Me and Jacob had a tv in our bedroom tho and we mostly watched game of thrones and South Park which nobody would ever watch with us. But bunker life is pretty sick. And it's especially johns because his is pretty awesome faith keeps in contact with me especially for girl chat shit. Mary May is still alive almost everyone is alive and we didn't save the world but we saved people and hope county and that's all that matters to me.


End file.
